Many processes may rely on control systems to increase efficiency and/or automation, or otherwise optimize a number of operations of a physical system. Such processes may include manufacturing, production, power generation, fabrication, refining, water treatment and distribution, wastewater collection and treatment, oil and gas pipelines, electrical power transmission and distribution, wind farms, civil defense siren systems, large communication systems, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems (HVAC), access, and/or energy consumption, among other processes.
For various reasons, a person may launch a cyberattack against a control system. Such reasons may include cyber crime, extortion, and/or warfare, among others. The potential costs associated with an attack on processes such as gas refining, chemical manufacturing, and electric power supplying, for example, may be great.
Under previous approaches, measurements from various aspects of a control system (e.g., sensors) may be received and suspect (e.g., noisy) data may be discarded. Previous approaches may be vulnerable to a cyber attack because, for example, previous approaches may not recognize that the attack is occurring and/or has occurred. A successful attacker may be able to cause widespread power outages and/or environmental disasters, for instance, among various other possibilities. Such approaches may be vulnerable to attacks from within (e.g., by employees on site) and/or from afar (e.g., via the Internet).